UtaPri yaoi drabbles
by TedescoMaurizio8
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles I wrote down when I was bored in the train or during a lecture. There will be multiple pairings and your occasional threesome. Rated M for graphic man on man action and language.


Drabble 1: In which Tokiya is at the centre of a threesome

Ichinose Tokiya moaned in pure bliss. Having his nipples stimulated by the callous hand of a guitarist while at the same time having your manhood massaged by long skilled fingers of a saxophone player was just haven to the young Idol.

The young adult gasped as he felt something hard being pressed against his sexy, bubble butt. His roommate, fellow STARISH member and secret boyfriend was dry humping him. Tokiya felt his cock twitch and leak some precum in his lilac boxer briefs, the only article of clothing on him at the moment. His bulge was become a tent more and more by the passing second.

The young man playing with his bulge, got bored by just rubbing and squeezing it. He decided to pull down the boxer briefs down to Tokiya's ankles. The teased idol's manhood sprung free and its leaking tip hit his six pack, leaving a small spot of precum. He looked down to see yet another fellow STARISH member staring with starry eyes at his 10 inch long cock. The man sitting on his knees smirked and took in the massive dick completely in his mouth in one go. The sensation of having a hot and wet cavern around his length was enough for Tokiya to shoot his seed down the adolescent's throat.

The one sucking his cock was a ginger that went by the name Jinguuji Ren. The other, his roommate, was a red head named Ittoki Otoya. Both males were sexually appealing in their own way. Otoya had a more childish character but his charming smiles and never ending enthusiasm where to die for. Ren on the other hand was more mature, but a born flirt and playboy. The way he whispered promises in a low, husky voice was something that left Tokiya with an aching erection each time he did that.

Otoya let his hands wander from Tokiya's pecs to his very naked ass. The redhe ad massaged thouse firm, well shaped cheeks before slipping a finger between them. He was soon rubbing the entrance of his older boyfriend. Tokiya brought a hand to his mouth to prevent himself from moaning too loud.

Ren noticed and hummed in approval, knowing it would result in Tokiya nearly cumming. He found it incredibly sexy when Tokiya did that to prevent himself from making too much noise. Not that it matter, the rooms were soundproof anyway. He slowly started rubbing the walnut seized testicles of the young man he was blowing. The navy haired teen couldn't help himself this time. In response to the treatment of his balls he bucked his hips and moaned out load. The sound went straight to Ren's cock. He creamed his black boxer briefs with a deep grunt of pleasure.

This sent Otoya over the edge and he came in his checkered boxers, some cum dripping down his long lean legs. He moaned and licked Tokiya's e-zone, his earlobes. He slowly pushed his index finger into Tokiya's not so virgin bt still tight hole, making the receiving man gasp in surprise. Afer rubbing the inside of Tokiya's ass he slowly added a second finger so he could prepare him for the initial penetration. Scissoring Tokiya's ass had Otoya drooling a bit and Tokiya was squirming.

The playboy was looking at the squirming male towering over him as he sat on his knees. He was currently only sucking the dick head and was slowly stroking the rest of the wet, rock hard cock. Using his nails ever so often, added more to the pleasure for both Ren and Tokiya.

Meanwhile Otoya was stroking his 7 inch long, thick length. When he deemed it wet enough, he rubbed his head against Tokiya's entrance. Forementioned guy gasped and turned his head to look at Otoya only to get frenched by the teen.

Ren not wanting to miss out on the action, got up from his kneeled position and started kissing and Tokiya's neck. The navy haired teen his moans became louder and more frequently. Ren's eft hand came up to play with the nipples of his fellow STARISH member, while the right was mapping out Tokiya's six pack abs.

It was pure torture to Tokiya. Having his ass pounded by the thick 7 inch long cock of his boyfriend while his nipples and neck were simultaneously stimulated was heaven and hell at the same time. He decided that Otoya and Ren were out to milk him dry. Either that or giving him a serious case of blue balls if he didn't get to cum in the next hour.

The hand that was stroking his abdomen was headed southward once again. Tokiya bucked his hips impatiently. Ren smirked against the neck he had been sucking for a while now. Ren teasingly ran his hands up and down Tokiya's length. Picking up the pace to match Otoya's thrusting. Tokiya was just screaming in pleasure. Ren started licking the strong jaw of Tokiya and he drew a path of salvia on the pecs. Swirling his tongue all over the chest carefully ignoring the nipples for now.

Otoya as grunting and hi hands had joined Ren's in pleasuring Tokiya's shaft. The blue haired adolescent was just begging for release seeing both his torturers had slowed their pace in both their thrusting and jerking.

'Please, let me cum,' Tokiya begged closing his eyes.

'Patience is a virtue, my darling prince,' Ren teased in his husky sex voice.

'Ne, Re-kun, how long do you wager Ichi-kun is going to be able to hold his orgasm?' asked Otoya.

'Hard to say, Otoyan,' Ren said, 'if we take it slow…I'd say about a five minutes more before he bursts. The question is how long are we gonna hold without getting a serious case of blue balls?'

'Speaking for myself, I can last half an hour max,' Otoya blushing.

'Me too,' Ren purred before kissing Otoya on his lips over Tokiya's shoulder.

'Can't you guys stop discussing that? I need release, my cock his hurting like hell,' Tokiya had enough of their chitchat.

'Hear , hear,' Ren said smirking.

'We better get our asses moving then,' Otoya said suddenly thrusting hard into Tokiya's ass, hitting the prostate instantly, causing the young man to siffle a gasp of surprise.

'God! Do that again,' Tokiya moaned.

Otoya started thrusting his hips at a higher pace and very two trust he would go balls deep into Tokiya, hitting his prostate as hard as possible. The normally collected and brooding Tokiya was reduced to a horny, moaning man whore.

Ren siled and started jerking n the same rhythm as Otoya's thrusting. Each time Otoya went for the hot spot, Ren would tighten his grip and jerk Tokiya's entire length. Tokiya was whimpering by now. Constantly begging for them to hurry up so he could have is release.

Otoya eventually took pity on his senior and pace up his pace even more. Each time he would thrust into Tokiya, he'd hit his boyfriend's prostate. It would be only a matter of minutes before Tokiya would explode.

Ren followed suite and started furiously jerking Tokiya's shaft. He held the balls in his other hand, pushing them up a bit. With each jerk he came crashing down onto them, hurting Tokiya slightly. But it got the boy, if possible, harder.

The idol lost it. His orgasm, that has been building up I his stomach, crashed over him like a tidal wave. He shot his seed onto his torso as well as Ren's torso.

'I'm cumming!' he screamed at the top of his lungs as he slumped into the hold of Otoya's arms.

'I'm almost there,' Otoya grunted, picking up his pace even more.

The red head was the first to cum when Tokiya clenched his ass cheeks around his dick. The sensation of cum hitting the inside of his anus was enough to have Tokiya orgasm again. Ren followed suit, accidently groping Tokiya's balls too hard, makin Tokiya shoot another shot of cum.

The three slumped onto the bed standing behind Otoya. Tokiya took another hit to his prostate by the red head's still rock hard cock.

'God, that was intense,' heaved Otoya, before making a love bite on Tokiya's shoulder.

'Yeah. We should do this again,' Ren said.

'Agreed,' Tokiya gasped as Otoya removed himself from Tokiya's ass.

'We should include Sho, heaven knows the boy needs to get laid,' Ren said.

'We should convince Cecil to have a go at him and secretly film it,' Tokiya said making the other 2/3 of the trio look at him surprised, 'What? It's obvious Cecil has a crush on Sho and Sho has been stealing looks at our prince whenever he thought others weren't looking,'

'My, my, Tokiya…are there other kinks we don't know about?' asked Ren and he licked Tokiya's lips.

'Hmm…I like being dominated obviously,' Tokiya smirked, 'some light bondage wouldn' hurt either,'

Otoya smiled and kissed is boyfriends cheek. 'I'll remember that! You might get it for your birthday,'


End file.
